The present invention relates to filtration systems for equipment having air intakes and, in particular, to filter assemblies that are adjustable for use with equipment of different size and shape.
Many types of equipment require air circulation and cooling for proper operation, such as air conditioning and refrigeration systems. Such equipment typically involves cooling fins and coils, and other components that can become coated or obstructed by airborne particles, and which require repeated cleaning and maintenance. For example, outdoor heat exchangers for air conditioning systems operate by forcing air across numerous narrowly spaced fin-coils. These fin-coils can become blocked or coated by airborne dirt and debris, which decreases the air flow to the equipment, reduces the efficiency and life expectancy of the heat exchanger and makes the equipment more expensive to operate. Furthermore, in coastal areas, the humidity and salt can cause severe corrosion of the equipment.
The damage caused by airborne particles and debris is typically prevented by attaching a filter to the air intake of the equipment. However, the filter itself can restrict the air flow to the equipment, thereby creating the same problem it was intended to solve. In addition, such filters must be produced in numerous sizes and shapes to accommodate the wide variety of different air conditioning and refrigeration systems, as well as other equipment. The need to produce a different model of filter for each type of equipment increases manufacturing costs and requires retailers to stock numerous different filters. Installing the filter on the air intake often requires modification of the equipment by attaching clips, hook and loop strips, bolts or other devices to mount the filter. Modifying the equipment and mounting the filter may also require the user to have one or more tools. Moreover, such filters typically do nothing to prevent corrosion due to humidity and salt. Thus, there is a need for a filter assembly with a low resistance to air flow, that may be adapted for use with different sizes and shapes of equipment and is easily installed without the need to modify the equipment or the need to use any tools. Furthermore, there is a need for a filter assembly that protects the equipment from corrosion due to humidity and salt.